Internet searching has become increasingly common in recent years. Users have become accustomed to performing keyword and other search queries for a wide range of information. In many instances, typing a keyword into a search engine is simply faster than navigating directly to a desired web page or navigating to a web site and performing a keyword query on the web site itself. As the number of web pages and domains continues to grow, a search query often returns many more results than a user is actually interested in viewing. In an attempt to combat this information overload, conventional search engines often present search results ranked in order of relevance to the user's search query. Even when presented with ranked search results, however, users are often overloaded with unhelpful or undesired search results.